


Feel Alive

by galaxystardust



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Hurt Spock (Star Trek), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Meld, Telepathy, t’hy’la
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxystardust/pseuds/galaxystardust
Summary: Spock is in need of comfort after witnessing the destruction of a Vulcan ship. No description of violence, but intense experience of grief and trauma. Sexually suggestive, but not explicit.





	Feel Alive

“Captain?” Spock said no more and simply looked directly into Kirk’s eyes as they stood outside the captain’s quarters. They had witnessed the destruction of a Vulcan ship. Everyone who had been on the bridge or an observation station witnessed it. They all felt the sudden silence but Spock more so. Vulcans grieved deeply and Spock spent the remainder of his shift in silence. The captain suggested he leave early, but Spock declined.

  
Kirk knew something was wrong. They had established a simple friendly telepathic bond as brothers-in-arms secretly so they could exchange information silently. They kept the bond secret from Starfleet so that it couldn’t be used against them, but anyone that worked on the bridge could see they had a unique relationship. Kirk, with furrowed eyebrows and pursed lips, simply nodded at Spock. Together they entered the captain’s quarters.

  
“I spent my shift meditating on today’s events...” Spock was suddenly at a loss for words. He reached out his hand, palm down with fingers slightly relaxed and curled. Kirk understood this to mean that Spock wanted a hug. Kirk grasped Spock’s hand and together they curled their fingers around the other’s in a tight fist. A Vulcan hug between bonded brothers-in-arms. Instantly Kirk knew that wasn’t enough. Time seemed to move in slow motion and he watched Spock collapse towards him. First Spock landed on Kirk’s shoulder and arm around his waist. Then Spock’s knees got weak, and Kirk carefully lowered the two of them to the floor. Spock’s elegant form crumpled with the weight of grief.

  
“I know, Spock, I know.” Kirk held him tightly and projected all his feelings of loyalty, respect, confidence and trust to his brother-in-arms. Then compassion, caring and his own vulnerable soft side to his best friend. Kirk sent his deep appreciation for Spock’s physical presence and form, his love of all the little quirks that made Spock Spock, his appreciation and amusement for all their differences. Kirk sent his experience of their mutual passion and love for space and Starfleet.

  
Spock relaxed into this strong loving presence and curled into Kirk’s lap. After letting his eyes get wet for a few minutes Spock turned on his back to look up at his captain. This man he trusted with his life. After seeing an entire Vulcan crew destroyed he needed reassurance from the one he knew would always come to his aid.

  
“Jim,” he whispered to those bright hazel eyes, “help me feel alive.” Immediately there was an exchange of physical desire between their bond. They both wanted to feel alive and feel the other’s physical presence after witnessing the dramatic end of so many other physical presences. Jim began to vigorously rub Spock’s arms as if to warm him up from cold. Spock’s body was relaxed and compliant as Jim hauled him upright into an embrace.

  
“Shhhhh... I’m here. I’m here my precious jewel. My treasure. We are here together.” Jim whispered as Spock let out a vulnerable whimper. Spock slid his hands up under Jim’s shirt.

  
“I...” Spock slid his hands to the side of Jim’s rib cage, “...need to feel you...” Spock leaned in and bit Jim’s earlobe, “feeling me...” Jim carefully lowered his beloved’s body down on his back to the floor and took a passionate position over Spock.

  
“I’m here,” Jim whispered as he slid out of his shirt, “be here with me.” Spock took advantage of the exposed skin. He ran his hands up Jim’s belly and chest to his face, searching for the psi points. Jim quickly began to loosen his own and Spock’s pants before the force of their connection became too intense.


End file.
